Two Souls
by Purple Fairies97
Summary: "I'm Emily Stryder" Hidupnya berubah setelah ia mendapati dirinya seorang penyihir. Ia mulai mengetahui alasan mengapa ia terkadang melukai orang lain tanpa dapat mencegahnya. Kini, ia harus memilih: 1. Tetap hidup tetapi membiarkan orang yang dicintainya terancam terbunuh olehnya. 2. Atau Ia mati agar orang yang dicintainya tetap hidup. Ia harus memilih sebelum terlambat...
1. Prolog

**PROLOG **

MATA itu memacarkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Tangannya berusaha menghentikan aliran darah yang keluar dari luka di kakinya. Begitu lemah, bahkan dengan sedikit kekuatan milikku akan membuatnya mati dengan cepat.

Tapi tidak, aku tak akan membuatnya mati semudah itu. Dia ingin merebut _jiwa_ku, akan kubuat ini sedikit lebih sulit. Penderitaan sebelum kematian? Sepertinya menarik. Dengan sisa – sisa kekuatannya yang tidak berguna itu, ia berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak kesakitan.

" Tidak Emily, itu bukan diri_mu_. Kau bisa melawannya. Kembalilah bersamaku Emily, kumohon." Ia kembali merintih kesakitan.

Apa? Jangan harap aku menurutimu makhluk lemah! Aku tersenyum, perlahan – lahan kulangkahkan kaki mendekatinya. Mengangkat pisau yang sudah berlumuan darah dan bersiap untuk membunuhnya.


	2. Chapter 1

**Perhatian!**  
**Ini adalah fanfic Hex Hall dengan waktu, suasana dan sudut pandang tokoh berbeda-karangan saya sendiri. Saya menggunakan tokoh dan latar tempat yang telah diceritakan Tante Rachel Hawkins sebelumnya sebagai unsur pendamping cerita. Jadi, saya himbau sebelumnya. Cerita ini akan berbeda dengan Hex Hall. Saya bereksperimen menggabungkan ide cerita saya dengan Hex Hall. Tetapi semoga kalian dapat menikmati. Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita saya-ini karena saya hanya penulis amatir. Enjoy!**

**Love,**  
** PF97.**

* * *

** CHAPTER 1**

UDARA panas yang tidak menyenangkan ini kembali menyadarkanku bahwa sekarang ini aku tak lagi berada di Alaska, tempat asalku yang menyenangkan. Aku berada di Georgia, tempat asing dan panas ini. Aku menghela nafas, tas ranselku seolah menyemangati agar kerigat mengalir lebih deras lagi. Dan usahanya berhasil.

Aku tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku berkeringat sebanyak ini. Kaos yang aku kenakan sekarang sangat tidak nyaman. Lengket karena keringat. Persediaan air minumku juga sudah hampir habis. Ya Tuhan, kapan aku akan sampai?

Entah apa yang akan menyambutku disini. Aku hanya mengikuti petunjuk surat konyol itu yang telah kuterima minggu lalu. Surat itu datang setelah aku mengalami kejadian aneh dirumah orang tua-angkatku.

Sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, aku tingggal di sebuah perumahan sederhana bersama orang tua angkatku. Kata Mom orang tua kandungku sudah meninggal 16 tahun yag lalu, ketika aku masih berumur 1 tahun.

Mereka meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan mobil, aku sendiri dengan segala keajaiban yang luar biasa, selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu. Polisi hanya menemukan 1 buah kartu ucapan ulang tahunku dimobil itu, mereka tidak menemukan tanda pengenal orang tuaku. Polisi hampir saja memberikan aku ke sebuah panti asuhan sebelum sepasang suami istri-yang sekarang menjadi orang tua angkatku mengadopsiku.

Mom menceritakan hal ini padaku saat umurku 15 tahun. Menurutnya, lebih baik aku tau yang sebenarnya ketika aku menanyakan mengapa aku tak menggunakan nama keluargaku-biasanya setiap anggota keluaga selalu menggunakan nama marga keluarganya.

Keluargaku memiliki nama marga Austin sedangkan aku menggunakan nama Stryder. Kata Mom, aku tetap menggunakan nama asliku karena bisa saja suatu hari nanti ada yang mengenaliku-keluarga asliku. Walaupun begitu, aku sangat menyayangi mereka-Mom dan Dad, mereka orang tua terbaik yang pernah aku miliki.

Kembali lagi, jadi kejadian aneh yang kualami itu berawal saat sahabatku-Alice dan pacar barunya-Jimie makan malam bersama di rumahku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluargaku satu bulan sekali selalu mengajak seseorang untuk makan malam.

"Aunty, terima kasih sudah mengundang kami makan malam. Kami sangat senang." Alice membantu Mom dan aku menyiapkan meja makan. Malam itu Alice cantik sekali-ia menggunakan gaun sederhana selutut berwarna biru muda dengan renda putih dibagian atasnya. Rambut pirangnya di ikat kucir kuda.

Berbeda dengan Alice, malam itu aku mengenakan kaos longgar berwarna ungu kesukaanku dan celana pendek dengan warna yang sama. Rambut cokelat panjangku dibiarkan tergerai.

"Oh, kami juga sangat senang kalian bersedia datang kerumah kami. Kau tau kan, kebiasaan sangat sulit dihilangkan. Sudah berulang kali kami meminta Emily untuk mengundang pacarnya." Mom menyikutku, aku hanya memberikan tatapan menegur pada Mom.

Malam ini Mom terlihat sama cantiknya dengan Alice, Ia mengenakan gaun malam berwarna ungu gelap. Gaun itu panjangnya hanya selutut, menjadikan Mom terlihat lebih muda-umurnya 38 tahun. Rambut hitamnya hanya digelung rapi.

"Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Aunty senang kau mengajak Jimie." Jimie yang merasa namanya disebut – sebut hanya tersenyum.

Tak seperti Alice, Jimie berpakaian sangat santai-sama sepertiku, ia hanya menggunakan kaos bewarna putih polos dan celana jins panjang malam itu. Aku belum terlalu mengenal Jimie, menurutku ia sangat pendiam. Saat kuperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya lebih seksama, ia bukan pendiam. Tapi ia terlihat... bosan?

"Emily, bisakah kau panggilkan Daddy? Ia ada di kamarnya. Bilang padanya semua sudah siap." kata Mom yang telah selesai merapikan sendok terakhir. Alice juga sudah duduk disebelah Jimie.

"Oke Mom, akan kulakukan." Aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2-kamar Dad.

Kuketuk pintu kamar Dad, " Dad? Kau didalam? Semua sudah siap. Mom bilang aku harus menjemputmu, takut kau akan tersesat." Aku tertawa sendiri. Aku tahu apa yang sedang Dad lakukan di dalam. Dad selalu membuat segala sesuatu sempurna.

Terdengar suara Dad dari dalam, " Ya ampun Emily, yang benar saja. Dad tak akan tersesat di rumah sendiri. Turunlah! Dad sebentar lagi akan selesai."

"Hahaha... cepat Dad, atau kau hanya akan melihat piring kosong!" aku kembali menuruni tangga dan duduk disebelah Mom. Alice dan Jimie duduk di seberang meja.

"Dad akan kembali dalam 1 jam. Mom tau kan kebiasaan Dad?"

"Dad tak akan selama itu." Mom menjawab dengan tenang.

Tepat setelah Mom mengatakannya Dad muncul. Ia menuruni tangga dengan santai. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna abu – abu dan celana panjang hitam. Dad juga terlihat lebih muda-umurnya 40 tahun.

"Halo semuanya, maaf sedikit terlambat. Dad kira semua harus sempurna, jadi Dad sedikit mempersiapkan diri." Dad duduk di kursi tengah-tempat dimana seorang kepala keluarga selalu duduk. "Alice? Jimie? Senang melihat kalian di sini." Dad terseyum ramah pada mereka.

"Kami juga sangat senang Uncle Austin mengundang kami" Alice menjawab dan Jimie hanya tersenyum. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Dari tadi aku belum mendengarnya bicara.

Aku berpura – pura batuk sambil mengibaskan tanganku didepan muka seolah baru saja mencium aroma yang tidak sedap. "Apa Dad menggunakan parfum? Ya ampun, Dad terlalu berlebihan." Dad hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yang benar saja Emily. Uncle terlihat keren malam ini." Alice membela Dad. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mereka sama saja.

Mom membalikkan piringnya, "Apa kalian hanya akan mengobrol? Lihat, makanan ini mulai dingin. Aku tak ingin memanaskannya lagi." Aku dan yang lain ikut membalikkan piring kami masing – masing. Makan malam dimulai dan artinya bencana itu juga dimulai.

"Wah, benar. Kasihan makanan ini. Dari tadi hanya menungggu." Dad mengambil spagetti yang tadi aku buat bersama Mom.

Aku mengambil lasagna, Jimie kulihat mengambil jamur ravioli dan bola – bola daging berisi udang dengan saos keju-makanan keluarga kami. Saat Jimie membelah bola – bola daging itu, ia langsung menjatuhkan pisau dan garpunya. Ini membuat semua orang dimeja makan berhenti menikmati makanan mereka.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya berbicara malam ini. Tetapi perkataannya...

"Ugh! Sial! Apa – apaan ini?! Udang sialan! Menjijikkan!" ia terus menerus mengumpat.

Aku tak tahan mendengarnya, "Jimie! Bisakah kau gunakan sopan santunmu itu? Ini meja makan, tak pantas kau mengatakan hal seperti itu!" didepan kedua orang tuaku juga!

Tapi Jimie semakin menambah volume suaranya, " Apa? Kau tak terima? Memang kau pikir aku menikmati segala hal menjijikkan di rumah aneh ini?!" Ia bangkit berdiri.

Mom yang menengahi kami, "Emily, jangan kasar kepada tamu!" ia menatapku, menegur. Lalu menatap Jimie, meminta maaf. "Jimie, maafkan kami. Aunty tak tau kau tak suka udang."

"Bukan hanya tak suka! Aku alergi!" Jimie membalas dengan tatapan garang. Apa anak ini benar – benar tak punya sopan santun!

Alice memegang lengan Jimie, ia juga tak suka dengan sikap Jimie yang kasar ini. "Jimie! Kau tak boleh seperti itu! Ini benar – benar memalukan, kau tak boleh tidak..."

"Apa? Tidak sopan? Ini semua salah kau! Kau memaksaku menemanimu ke sini, kerumah konyol ini!" Jimie melepaskan tangan Alice.

"Jimie, kami minta maaf. Kami tak bermaksud seperti ini, kami..." Dad juga ikut berdiri, Dad juga meminta maaf.

"Kami senang kau datang kemari?" Jimie menirukan nada suara Dad. " Jujur saja. Aku tak senang datang kesini! Kalau bukan karna Alice, aku tak akan datang!" Jimie menatap garang Dad.

Ini benar – benar membuatku marah. Siapa kau Jimie?! Beraninya kau menghina orang tuaku seperti ini! Ingin sekali ku robek mulut sialan itu! Tiba – tiba saja badanku mendingin, lebih dingin dari pada biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di aliran darahku-menuju ke dua telapak tanganku. Lalu aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku sendiri. Hanya ada perasaan kebas, rasanya seperti tenggelam dalam tubuhku sendiri. Tapi aku masih dekat dengan permukaan.

Yang kutau saat itu aku berdiri dari kursiku, lalu berteriak, "Hentikan Jimie!" setelah itu terdengar pecahan kaca, lampu padam bersamaan. Itu karena, semua lampu kini pecah. Gelap, tapi masih ada sedikit sinar dari jendela luar. Gelas dan piring di meja makan bergetar, dan pisau itu. Pisau yang tadi di pegang oleh Jimie, meluncur cepat menuju kepalanya. Kalau saja Jimie tak menghindar tepat waktu, pasti Jimie sudah mati. Kini pisau itu tertancap di dinding belakang Jimie. Lalu ada aliran listrik yang tiba – tiba saja menyengatku dan kemudian aku tersadar.

_Apa yang telah kulakukan?!_

Mom yang pertama memecah keheningan, ia mencengkram kuat lenganku. "Astaga! Apa yang terjadi? Oh, Ya Tuhan..."

Lalu Dad, suaranya benar – benar syok, " Jimie, sebaiknya kau harus pulang sekarang. Alice, maafkan Uncle kau juga terpaksa harus pulang sekarang. Maafkan kami telah memberikan suguhan makan malam yang tidak menyenangkan ini."

Dalam cahaya yang remang – remang, Alice benar – benar terlihat ketakutan dan menyesal, " Tidak Uncle, ini salah kami. Maafkan kami." Ia memaksa Jimie agar mengikutinya " Ayo Jimie!" Jimie juga sangat ketakutan. Ia menatapku, "Kau ingin membunuku!"

Perkataan Jimie benar – benar mengagetkanku. Aku? Membunuhnya? Ya Tuhan! Aku langsung berlari menaiki tangga-menuju kamarku. Ingin sekali aku sendirian. Bisa kurasakan ada empat pasang mata yang mengikutiku. Memberikan tatapan terkejut mereka.

Aku langsung mengunci pintu kamarku. Kamarku gelap. Lampunya juga pecah. Tetapi ini tak begitu berpengaruh padaku-aku terbiasa mematikan lampu saat tidur. Kurebahkan tubuhku ke kasur. Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir. Pertanyaan itu kembali menghantuiku.

_Apa yang telah kulakukan?!_

Terdengar ketukan pintu. "Emily? Apa kau ada di dalam?" aku tak menjawab Mom. Yang terjadi malah air mataku semakin deras mengalir. "Alice dan Jimie sudah pergi." Hening.

"Kita semua tak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi." Hening.

"Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu, sayang." Hening.

"Kau ingin sendirian? Jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa panggil Mom." Hening. Setelah itu bisa kudengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi kamarku.

Aku kembali sendirian. Aku mulai berfikir, apakah semua yang terjadi tadi karena aku? Aku tak tau jawabannya. Kuingat perasaan kebas dan suhu tubuhku yang dingin tadi. Semua aneh, belum pernah aku mengalami kejadian ini. Teriakan itu-teriakanku, memang benar itu suaraku. Tapi itu bukan keinginanku. Seolah ada sesuatu yang lain yang mengendalikanku.

Kelopak mataku mulai berat. Aku tertidur dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan di otakku. Tetapi ada satu pertanyaan yang benar – benar menghantuiku.

_Apa yang telah aku lakukan?!_

Keesokkan harinya aku terbangun karena ketukan pintu. Aku tertidur tanpa berganti pakaian, air mata kering di wajahku. Ini mengingatkanku pada apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Terdengar suara ketukan itu lagi.

"Emily? Kau sudah bangun?" itu suara Dad. Kuputuskan untuk membuka pintu. Tak ada gunanya mengunci diri di kamar lebih lama lagi. Wajah Dad tampak khawatir, ia juga membawa sebuah amplop dari perkamen berwarna kuning pucat. Apa itu?

"Emily? Apa kau baik – baik saja? Kau terlihat sangat buruk." Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tetap memperhatikan amplop itu. Dad menyadarinya.

"Ini ada surat untukmu. Dad tak tau apa isinya-surat ini ditujukkan untukmu. Tadi pagi surat ini sudah ada di kotak surat kita." Ia memberikan surat itu padaku. Kertasnya tebal-seperti kertas jaman dahulu. Tetapi tulisan pada amplop itu rapi, menggunakan tinta biru.

" Dad akan ke bawah. Jika kau butuh sesuatu..."

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, Dad" suaraku serak. Tetapi Dad tersenyum, lalu ia kembali ke lantai dasar.

Aku duduk di kursi belajarku. Pintu kubiarkan tetap terbuka. Perlahan kubuka amplop itu, siapa yang mengirimku surat? Nama dan alamatnya memang benar ditujukkan padaku. Kulihat nama pengirim di surat itu. Hanya tertulis _DEWAN._ Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Lalu seperti tadi malam, pertanyaan itu kembali muncul.

_Apa yang telah kulakukan?!_

* * *

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian guys?**_  
_

**Ayo kasih Review kalian yaa!**

**Thanks...**

**Love,**

**PF97**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'M COME BACK...**

**Maaf.. update terlalu lama... sibuk sekali akhir - akhir ini..**

**langsung aja deh ke cerita...**

**Happy Reading Guys!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **

SURAT itu kini ada di tanganku, sejak dari pesawat aku terus membacanya. Isinya adalah undangan untukku-walaupun begitu, tercatum didalamnya aku diwajibkan untuk datang kemari. Ke sebuah pulau- Pulau Graymalkin untuk mendapatkan pelajaran istimewa di suatu sekolah yang bernama Hecate Hall. Aku tak tau "pelajaran istimewa" apa yang dimaksud. Tapi aku toh tetap ada disini.

Saat aku bertanya pada Mom dan Dad apakah mereka mendaftarkan aku ke Hecate Hall, mereka bilang tidak. Tetapi karena di surat itu bertuliskan alasan kenapa aku harus datang-alasannya adalah karena aku telah mengalami kejadian yang luar biasa dan itu benar. Dad menyuruhku untuk mencoba datang. Lagi pula aku juga sudah ingin mendaftar sekolah.

Sudah 1 jam aku berjalan kaki di jalan setapak yang membelah hutan pulau ini. Tetapi tetap saja aku tak menemukan apa – apa. Sesuai petunjuk nahkoda kapal kecil yang mengantarku di dermaga tadi, aku hanya harus mengikuti jalan setapak ini. Tetapi sampai kapan bung?!

Aku sudah benar – benar kelelahan, jadi kuputuskan beristirahat di bawah pohon ek besar dahulu. Aku mengeluarkan botol minum yang isinya tinggal ¼ dari yang tadi aku bawa. Ugh... kalau sampai aku berjalan lagi dan tidak menemukan sekolah itu, aku akan benar – benar kembali pulang dari hutan mengerikan ini.

Saat aku melanjutkan perjalanan melelahkan ini aku mulai melihatnya. Pintu gerbang yang bertuliskan Hecate Hall dengan ukiran rumit yang mengagumkan. Ya, sebenarnya mengagumkan bila lebih terawat dan letaknya tidak berada di tengah hutan. Siapa yang mau sekolah di tempat terpencil seperti ini?

Pintu gerbang itu sebenarnya cukup mewah, oke ku ulangi. Sebenarnya pintu gerbang itu _dulunya_ cukup mewah. Hanya saja kini sudah ditumbuhi lumut dan tembok batanya sudah mulai lapuk-banyak sekali rekahan – rekahan mengerikan.

Pintu besinya sudah sangat karatan, aku khawatir hanya dengan sentuhan lembut saja mungkin akan hancur. Pintu gebang ini hanya akan kau temui jika kau sedang menonton film horor.

Dengan sangat hati – hati aku mencoba membuka pintu besi itu. Suara derit keras mengagetkanku, bayangkan saja setelah kau menyusuri hutan yang sunyi kau langsung membuka gerbang besi karatan yang mengeluarkan suara mengerikan ini. Berani bertaruh, tak banyak yang bertahan seperti aku sekarang. Aku menjadi sedikit bangga pada diriku sendiri.

Kudorong lebih keras lagi-hasilnya suara itu semakin nyaring, agar aku bisa masuk kedalam. Saat aku lepaskan pintu itu kembali menutup seperti semula, seolah tak ada orang yang baru saja melewatinya. Tanganku kotor oleh serpihan besi karatan yang hancur. Aku masih memandangi pintu itu. Apa mungkin di tempat seperti ini ada sekolah?

Lalu kurasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundakku, "Aaaaa..." aku berteriak keras sekali. Entah apa yang menyentuhku ini pasti bukan ...

"Oh, tenanglah nak. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Kau ini Emily Jane Stryder, benar?"

Kuputar badanku, sekarang aku berhadapan dengan wanita yang sudah cukup tua. Menurutku, umurnya mungkin sekitar 50an. Kuhembuskan nafas lega. Konyol sekali aku ini sampai berfikir yang aneh – aneh. Wanita ini tampak anggun dengan pakaian resmi berwarna biru tuanya. Rambut pirang gelapnya ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga tercipta gelungan ketat yang mengagumkan. Aku yakin, bila Mom melihatnya pasti dia akan langsung memintanya untuk mengajarinya.

"Hei? Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Wanita ini melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Ya ampun! Dari tadi aku melamun!

"Oh, iya. Maafkan aku. Ya benar, aku Emily." Aku benar – benar malu sekarang. Sial!

Wanita itu terseyum ramah padaku, "Aku Anastasia Casnoff. Kepala sekolah di Hecate Hall. Kau bisa memanggilku Mrs. Casnoff." Mrs. Casnoff mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menyambutnya, setelah kulepaskan ada perasaan tenang yang tiba – tiba saja kurasakan.

" Aku yakin kau datang kemari karena surat yang telah dikirimkan dewan minggu lalu bukan?" Aku mengangguk.

"Ayo Emily, kita menuju sekolah. Kau tak ingin berada di luar sini seharian bukan?" lalu berjalan menjauhiku dan aku menggikutinya.

"Mrs. Casnoff?" aku memulai ragu – ragu.

"Ya?" ia menjawab dengan tenang.

"Sekolah apa ini? Kenapa aku diundang datang kemari?"

Mrs. Casnoff berhenti, menungguku sampai disampingnya. Setelah itu kami berjalan bersama. " Ini sekolah Prodigium." Ia tersenyum melirikku, "Dan kau berada disini karena kau telah terdaftar menjadi murid kami setelah kau memecahkan semua lampu dirumahmu."

Aku berhenti, Mrs. Casnoff juga ikut berhenti bersamaku. " Bagaimana kau tau? Lalu apa itu Prodigium?"

Ia kembali tersenyum padaku, " Itu karena semua Prodigium selalu diawasi. Kau tak tau apa itu Prodigium?" aku menggeleng, " Kalau begitu, ayo kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita menuju sekolah. Kau akan mengetahui nanti ketika kita sampai."

Lalu kami berjalan kembali dalam diam. Aku masih tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Mrs. Casnoff. Prodigium? Aku baru pernah mendengarnya. Apakah itu semacam golongan remaja nakal sepertiku? Jadi, ini adalah sekolah untuk anak – anak nakal? Aku benar – benar tak tau jawabannya.

Setelah berjalan selama kira – kira 5 menit, aku melihat bangunan tua yang menjulang tinggi. Apa itu sekolahnya? Ya ampun! Yang benar saja. Apa akku sekarang sedang masuk acara 'Scary Jobs'? Setelah lebih dekat, aku bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

Bangunan itu sama tuanya dengan pintu gerbang tadi. Temboknya sudah retak – retak, warna catnya ssuddah pudar, karena hampir seluruhnya dilapisi lumut dan jamur. Tapi kupikir dulunya berwarna putih, karena ada beberapa bagian yang berwarna kuning kusam. Bangunan itu terdiri dari tiga lantai.

Dan, ya ampun! Apa bangunan ini disambung? Perpaduan warnanya sangat berantakan. Di bagian barat bangunan utama ada bangunan baru yang benar – benar mencolok-warna dindingnya pink! Aku tak tau bagaimana kedua bangunan ini disambung menjadi satu-kupikir hanya orang gila yang bisa melakukannya.

"Baiklah Emily, kita sudah sampai. Inilah Hecate Hall, sekolah para Prodigium yang dibangun tahun 1854. Kami berusaha mempertahankan bangunan asli kami. Tetapi tetap saja kami harus menambahkan bangunan baru. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Mrs. Casnoff menunggu reaksiku.

"Em... eh, yaa. Ini benar – benar keren."-sebenarnya aneh. Aku tak berani mengatakannya. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. "Mrs. Casnoff? Apakah ini sudah cukup dikatakan 'nanti' untuk kau mengatakan apa itu Prodigium?"

"Apakah kau masih belum menyadarinya Emily?" aku menggeleng. "Coba perhatikan sekitarmu."

Aku menurutinya, kupandangi sekelilingku dengan seksama. Dibagian timur bangunan ada rumah kaca yang bersebelahan dengan pondok kecil. Di dalam rumah kaca itu, bisa kulihat ada beberapa siswa yang mengenakan kaos olahraga berwarna biru. Jadi, kupikir itu adalah Gimnasium.

Sedangkan di depan pondok kecil itu ada seorang pemuda yang sedang-aku tak tau pasti karena ia memunggungiku. Tapi dari gerakkan yang dia buat, mungkin ia sedang mencabuti rumput yang tumbuh di pot – pot tanaman? Halaman pondok itu benar – benar penuh dengan tanaman segar.

Di tempat yang agak tersembunyi oleh pohon besar-disamping pondok itu ada sebuah kolam. Ada sebuah bangku disana yang sedang diduduki...

"Oh, Ya Tuhan! Mrs. Casnoff? Apa itu?" aku menunjukkan tanganku menuju makhluk itu, " Apa itu... ituu.. itu Peri?! Itu peri!" mataku membelalak tak percaya. Kakiku gemetaran, seumur hidupku aku belum pernah melihat makhluk itu! Ya Tuhan, tempat apa ini?!

"Tenanglah Emily, aku akan menjelaskannya."

Aku tetap terpaku pada ekspresi syokku. Peri itu sedanng tertawa dengan teman peri lainnya. Sayap dan rambut mereka berwarna biru. Lalu kurasakan sentuhan tangan di lenganku. Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku merasakan perasaan nyaman ini. Tubuhku sedikit lebih rileks.

Aku memandangi Mrs. Casnoff, "Apa ini? Tempat macam apa ini?"

Wajah Mrs. Casnoff tetap tenang, dengan sabar ia menjawab. " Ini Hecate Hall, sekolah para Prodigium. Sekolah ini dibangun untuk melindungi bangsa kita-bangsa Prodigium." Ia tersenyum padaku, "Tadi kau bertanya padaku apa itu prodigium?" aku diam saja.

"Jadi, setelah Perang Akbar antara Tuhan dan Lucifer, malaikat – malaikat yang menolak untuk memilih berada di pihak mana dibuang dari surga. Satu kelompok memilih untuk menyembunyikan diri di bawah perbukitan dan hutan belantara. Mereka menjadi Peri. Sekelompok lainnya memilih hidup diantara binatang dan mereka menjadi Shapeshifter dan Werewolf. Kemudian kelompok terakhir memilih berbaur dengan umat manusia dan menjadi Penyihir. Mereka semua yang kita sebut Prodigium." Mrs. Casnoff mengamati ekspresiku, karena aku diam saja dia melanjutkan.

"Kau juga salah satu dari kami, Emily. Kau ini penyihir." Aku tidak percaya dengan perkataan Mrs. Casnoff.

"Apa? Itu tak mungkin Mrs. Casnoff! Aku ini hanya remaja biasa." aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau tak percaya? Lalu apa yang membuatmu dapat memecahkan semua lampu dalam waktu bersamaan?" aku tak tau jawabannya. Jadi aku hanya diam saja. Mrs. Casnoff kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kupikir cukup kejutan untuk hari ini." Ia melangkah maju. Yang benar saja! Kejutan, huh?! Kau tau, ini obat serangan jantung! " Sebaiknya kuantar kau ke kamarmu." Ia masih menungguku, lalu aku mengikutinya.

Kami mulai memasuki gedung utama. Mrs. Casnoff memimpin di depan, ia jadi lebih mirip _Tour Guide _daripada kepala sekolah. Saat pertama kali aku masuk, udara di dalam sedikit berbau apak dan pengap. Tetapi terasa nyaman-didalam sini tak terlalu panas apa mereka menggunakan pendingin ruangan? Warna dindingnya juga kuning pucat, tak terawat. Kaca jendelanya besar – besar dengan lukisan di setiap kacanya.

"Ini lantai 1, lantai yang biasanya digunakan untuk kegiatan para siswa. Disana ada ruang guru, kantor kepala sekolah dan perpustakaan" Mrs. Casnoff menunjukkan sisi disebelah kiri. "Sedangkan disana ada ruang makan, tangga menuju lantai 2, dan jalan menuju ruang – ruang kelas." Ia menunjuk ke sisi sebelah kanan.

Memang benar, di sudut ruangan ada tangga yang melingkar menuju lantai 2. Disana ada seorang...

"Ya Tuhan! Apa? Apa itu tadi hantu?" Aku merinding setelah melihat sesosok wanita tembus pandang yang sedang menaiki tangga.

"Benar, dia hantu Hecate Hall, namanya Isabelle Fortenay. Tenang saja, Emily. Dia tak bisa mengganggumu, hantu tidak bisa menyentuhmu, bahkan melihat ataupun mendengar kita mereka tak bisa. Sebenarnya mereka sudah hidup di alam yang berbeda dengan kita. Hanya saja mereka terperangkap di tempat mereka meninggal."

Bagus! Setelah peri, aku juga akan tinggal bersama hantu... Hahaha.. jadi apa yang selanjutnya?-rasanya aku hampir gila!

"Ayo, Emily kita lanjutkan" kami menuju lantai 2. Melewati tangga yang tadi dilewati oleh si hantu. Kucoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Lantai 2 berbeda dengan lantai 1, disini tidak benar – benar sepi-ada beberapa suara teredam. Banyak sekali pintu yang berjejer rapi sepanjang lorong.

" Lantai dua adalah kamar para siswa laki – laki. Karena pelajaran hari ini belum selesai, jadi kebanyakan dari mereka masih di kelas." Mrs. Casnoff tetap melanjutkan berjalan. "Ayo kita ke lantai 3, kamar siswa perempuan." Kami kembali menaiki tangga menuju lantai selanjutnya.

Kami sampai di lantai terakhir dan berhenti di sebuah pintu urutan ketiga dari tangga. "Nah, Emily. Kita sudah sampai. Ini akan menjadi kamarmu." Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf jika akomodasi yang kami sediakan tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu. Ini kunci kamarmu." Mrs. Casnoff merogoh saku bajunya dan memberikan sebuah kunci padaku.

"Setiap lantai terdapat kamar mandi. Untuk lantai 3, kamar mandi terletak di sebelah sana." Ia menunjuk ke ujung ruangan-sisi yang lebih gelap. Oh, Tidak! Aku bergidik membayangkan apa yang ada di dalam sana. Tapi untung saja Mrs. Casnoff tak melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, Emily selamat beristirahat. Untuk kegiatan selanjutnya akan segera ada pemberitahuan." Ia tersenyum padaku, matanya berharap agar aku tak keberatan.

"Terima kasih Mrs. Casnoff." Aku membalas senyumannya. Lalu ia pergi.

Kini aku sendirian di lorong suram ini. Walaupun ada beberapa suara teredam tetapi suara itu berasal dari kamar – kamar tertutup itu. Jadi, secara teknis aku sendirian.

Kumasukkan kunci yang diberikan Mrs. Casnoff ke lubangnya. Lalu kuayunkan gagang pintu kamarku dan taraaaa... terbuka! Kamarku terang-ini karena jendela yang terbuka. Ukurannya cukup luas untuk 2 tempat tidur, lemari pakaian dan meja rias sederhana. Jadi, sebenarnya ini kamar untuk 2 orang, baiklah mungkin sendiri lebih baik. Atau malah akan lebih buruk.

Kuputuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Tubuhku lengket, sangat tidak nyaman. Jadi setelah memasukkan baju dan barang bawaanku lainnya ke lemari-kulihat lemari itu juga sudah terisi dengan seragam sekolah berwarna biru tua kotak – kotak, aku mengambil peralatan mandiku-aku menyesal tak membawa senter dan menyiapkan diri untuk menemui apa pun yang ada di kamar mandi gelap itu.

* * *

**okeeee guys! gimana pendapat kaliian?**

**aku tau masih sedikit penggemar Hex Hall di Indonesia... Tapi aku ingetin Guys, cerita ini berbeda dengan HexHall, jadi bagi yang belum pernah baca HexHall, aku jamin masih bisa mengerti jalan ceritanya.**

**Em... Tolong banget kasih review kalian yaa! Thanks so much... **

**Love, PF97**


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Guys!

I am coming Back! Sorry for the late Update...

Tapi belum ada yang buat Review untuk cerita ini... :( It's not Good anymore...

Please, help me... Jika kamu mau aku ngepost cerita ini agar berlanjut, tolong kasih review kalian... Itu sangat berarti bagiku.. Kumohon!

Okay... it's enough from me... So, HAPPY READING!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

GELAP, tetapi tak seperti yang kubayangkan. Kegelapan memang diperlukan karena kamar mandi ini hanya berupa bilik – bilik tanpa pintu-hanya menggunakan tirai bambu untuk menjaga privasi penggunanya. Jadi, kupikir gelap akan membuat lebih nyaman menggunakanya.

Setelah mandi dengan air hangat yang disediakan, rasanya lebih nyaman. Hebat juga, sekolah ini menyediakan air hangat untuk siswanya. Aku memakai celana pendek diatas lutut berwarna hitam dan kaos longgar berwarna ungu tua. Aku merapikan peralatan mandiku, lalu keluar. Kembali menyusuri lorong sepi menuju kamarku.

Saat aku berjalan ada seseorang yang memanggilku-atau kupikir dia memanggilku. "Hei, kau anak baru itu ya kan?" aku membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja 'berusaha' bicara denganku.

Mereka bertiga, mereka masih menggunakan seragam sekolah berwarna biru tua itu. Dan yang membuatku tetap menatap mereka adalah karena kecantikkan mereka yang mengaggumkan. Tetapi setelah diperhatikan sebenarnya, yang paling cantik ada di tengah, mungkin ia pemimpinnya.

Si pemimpin berambut Auburn-pirang itu bertanya padaku, "Hei, kau punya nama bukan? Apa kau ingin seluruh sekolah memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Hei'?" mereka tertawa, mereka terlalu kompak, tetapi kompak yang tidak menyenangkan-sehingga membuatku langsung tak menyukai mereka.

Aku menatap si pemimpin, "Emily. Stryder." Jawabku singkat. Aku tak ingin berlama – lama dengan mereka.

Kali ini si Blonde-pirang-yang ada di sebelah kanan si pemimpin, yang berbicara padaku. "Oh, halo.. Stryder! Aku Chaston Burnett, Ini Elodie Parris. Dan yang diujung sana adalah Anna Gilroy. Kami semua penyihir hitam. Jadi, kau ini apa? Tetapi menurut pengamatanku kau penyihir." Mata birunya menatapku. Baiklah, paling tidak Chaston tak seburuk Elodie.

" Aku penyihir." Jawabku singkat.

"Hahaha... benar kan! Dia ini penyihir putih!" Anna memberikan pandangan mengejeknya padaku. "Tak mungkin orang ini seperti kita, Chaston." Tapi Chaston hanya cemberut.

"Biar kutebak, kau bukan dibesarkan dari keluarga penyihir bukan?" Elodie menatapku. Aku tak menjawabnya.

Elodie memutar bola matanya, " Hahaha... malang sekali nasibnya. Ayo guys, kita pergi! Tak ada gunanya lebih lama di sini. Aku berani bertaruh, dia baru tau kalau dirinya penyihir hari ini."

Aku menatap geram padanya, dia ini benar – benar menyebalkan! Tetapi aku diam saja, apa gunanya menyiram api dengan minyak?

" Sebentar Elodie, aku penasaran. Bagaimana kau bisa dikirim kemari?" Chaston mengangkat satu alisnya. Oh Ya Tuhan! Aku tarik kembali pikiran tentang 'Chaston lebih baik'. Aku tak akan pernah menyukai ini.

Anna menambahkan, " Jika kau tak mengerti, sebagai contoh Elodie. Ia membuat seseorang menghilang." Anna tersenyum menjengkelkan padaku.

Elodie menatapku bosan, "Chaston membuat hujan dalam tiga hari berturut – turut tanpa berhenti."

"Dan Anna mengubah seorang laki – laki di kelas Bahasa Inggris menjadi seekor tikus!" Chaston menyempurnakannya. Ugh, apa mereka selalu bicara sepeti ini?

Elodie melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, tatapannya tetap bosan. "Oh guys, penyihir putih? Seolah kalian tak tau saja! Paling hanya hal sepele, mungkin mengubah sendok menjadi bunga?" ia menatap mengejek padaku. Lalu mereka tertawa lagi. " Dia itu tak seperti kita, jadi ..."

"Jadi, tinggalkan dia, Elodie! Jangan ganggu dia!" terdengar suara dari belakang tiga orang menyebalkan ini. Syukurlah, ada juga orang baik disini selain Mrs. Casnoff. Siapa dia? Siapapun dia aku sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Tiga remaja di hadapanku ini membalikkan tubuh secara bersamaan menghadap penolongku tadi. Aku tetap tau siapa dia karena terhalang mereka.

" Sophie Mercer, huh? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau mendapat tugas membersihkan gimnasium oleh si Vandy?" Anna bertanya dengan nada tinggi tak menyenangkan.

" Whoaaa... sejak kapan kau menjadi pengawasku Anna?" Jawab Sophie menantang.

"Elodie, Anna. Ayo kita pergi!" Chaston melirik ketiga temannya itu.

"Sudah berapa kali Sophie, Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan kami!" Elodie menjawab dengan nada ketus. Berani bertaruh dia mengatakan dengan memberikan tatapan itu mereka pergi dan aku dapat melihatnya. Sophie Mercer. Dia manis, rambut cokelat panjangnya diikat. Kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap dariku dan dia sangat berkeringat.

"Aku heran, mengapa mengganggu seseorang selalu menjadi urusan mereka. Menyebalkan bukan? Di semester pertamaku aku juga diganggu mereka." Lalu untuk pertama kalinya, ia menatapku dengan mata birunya. " Halo... aku belum mengenalmu. Siapa namamu?" nadanya santai, ramah.

"Eh, namaku Emily Stryder." Aku tersenyum ramah padanya. " Kau Sophie?"

Sophie membalas senyumku, "Ya." Ia memutar bola matanya, " Hebat! Bahkan mereka bisa menjadi kartu namaku." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku tertawa. " Jadi, dimana kamarmu?"

" Kamarku ada disana." Aku menunjuknya. "Urutan ke tiga dari tangga. Nomor 311."

" Keren! Kita akan menjadi tetangga, Emily." Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat pintu kamarku. "Aku kamar nomor 312." Ia berjalan menjauh, mendekati kamarku. "Bukankah kau ingin menaruh perlengkapan mandimu itu? Setelah itu, aku ingin kenalkan kau pada Jenna." Aku mengikutinya.

Saat tiba di kamarku, aku langsung menaruh barang – barangku di lemari. Sophie duduk di tempat tidurku. "Jadi, kau sendirian?"

Aku kembali menghadapnya, "Ya, aku sendirian. Tapi aku senang, kamar ini akan jadi milikku seutuhnya." Aku tersenyum padanya.

" Hahaha... ya kau benar. Tapi menurutku berdua lebih baik di sekolah ini." Dia nyengir, "Suatu saat, kalau kau kesepian kau boleh ke kamarku." Ia bangkit berdiri. " Ayo, sekarang giliranku memamerkan kamarku."

Ia keluar dan berhenti di kamar sebelah kanan kamarku. Lalu ia menarik tanganku, "Ini dia!" ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan aku bisa melihat orang lain disana. " Ini kamarku dan kamar Jenna."

Kamar mereka lebih terasa hidup dibandingkan kamarku. Hampir seluruh sisi disebelah kanan kamar ini berwarna pink mencolok-sprei di ranjang sebelah kanan juga berwarna pink. Sebaliknya sebelah kiri seperti kamarku-terlihat biasa saja.

Gadis itu berdiri dari ranjang berwarna pink dan menghampiriku. Kulitnya pucat, rambutnya pirang tetapi ada siluet berwarna pink di poninya. Ia sudah tak mengenakan seragam sekolah, ia memakai gaun santai berwarna pink muda. Gadis ini benar – benar menggilai warna pink!

"Wow, senang sekali. Kita mendapat teman baru. Aku Jennifer Talbot. Panggil saja aku Jenna." Jenna mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menjabatnya.

"Aku Emily Stryder." Aku tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengulang mengatakan namaku hari ini. Inilah yang paling aku tak suka menjadi murid baru.

"Emily? Apa kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan vampire?" Sophie bertanya padaku sambil membuka lemari bajunya-sepertinya ia ingin mandi.

"Belum." Aku duduk di ranjang Sophie-kurasa, karena tidak berwarna pink. Perasaanku tak enak, Oh Tidak! Jangan lagi!

Sophie menghadapku sambil membawa peralatan mandi dan sejumlah pakaian, "Kalau begitu Jenna akan menjadi pengalaman pertamamu bertemu dengan vampire." Oh, God!

Aku tetap menjaga ekspresiku agar tetap tenang-sebenarnya perutku bergejolak. Yang benar saja! Mereka tak mengatakan padaku jika disini juga ada vampire! "Oh, ya tentu saja. Aku kini ada di Hecate Hall bukan?" aku mencoba tersenyum. " Tetapi Mrs. Casnoff tidak mengatakan padaku kalau disini ada vampire?"

Jenna yang menjawab, "Ya, sebenarnya itu program terbaru Hex Hall." Jenna tau aku tak mengerti. " Oh, baiklah. Hex Hall adalah singkatan dari Hecate Hall. Terlalu panjang melafalkan Hecate Hall jadi kami menyingkatnya menjadi Hex Hall. Lagi pula menurutku itu keren."

Sophie memotong pembicaraan kami, "Oh iya guys, berhubung kalian asik mengobrol. Izinkan aku untuk mandi, oke? Ini sudah hampir malam dan aku benar – benar risih."

Oh, Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku bersama vampire Sophie! Tetapi... "Ya silahkan Sophie, lagi pula kau wangi sekali." Aku berusaha becanda dengannya. Tunggu, selama ini dia bersama Jenna dan tak terjadi apa – apa bukan? Hahaha... Emily, sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang pengecut. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri.

"Emily benar. Sana Sophie kau membuat kamarku bau!" Jenna menimpali.

"Ugh, kalian benar – benar cocok untuk menjadi teman!" semoga saja-kataku dalam hati. Lalu ia pergi, menutup pintu.

Jenna duduk di ranjang miliknya. Ia menatapku penasaran, "Apa kau takut padaku?" Oh, Sial! Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?!

"Tidak, kenapa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Banyak siswa Hex Hall lain yang takut padaku. Apa aku terlihat seperti monster?" ia tetap santai melipat kedua kakinya.

Aku tersenyum, " Tidak, kau ini terlihat seperti boneka Barbie, Jenna. Banyak sekali warna pink disini." Aku mulai nyaman dengannya. Ia tak seperti yang kubayangkan.

"Hahahaha... Emily, kau ini bisa saja. Ini namanya Electric Rasberry." Ia memuntir poni pinknya. "Kenapa kau tak takut padaku?" ia kembali menatapku.

"Pertama, karena alasan yang telah kusebutkan tadi." Aku terseyum. "Dan yang kedua, selama ini Sophie bisa hidup denganmu. Jadi kupikir kau ini aman. Mana mungkin sekolah ini membiarkan monster jahat berkeliaran bebas?"

"Hahaha... kau ini benar – benar menyenangkan."

"Lalu, apa kau sama seperti vampire – vampire yang kubaca di novel? Mereka takut sinar matahari, bawang putih, dan pisau perak. Apa kau begitu?" kini aku penasaran padanya.

"Whoaa, lihat. Manusia benar – benar memperhatikan rupanya. Itu memang benar, tetapi lihat ini." Iya mendekatkan tangannya ke jendela yang disinari matahari sore. Aku menahan nafas, kalau benar berarti dia akan terbakar! Tetapi...

"Lihat, tak terjadi apa – apa bukan? Ini karena batu darah yang kupakai." Ia memegang kalung dengan batu hitam bersiluet merah di lehernya. " Dewan memberikan ini padaku."

"Dewan? Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Aku lupa tak menanyakannya pada Mrs. Casnoff."

Jenna memandang keluar jendela, "Mereka orang – orang penting. Dalam dunia manusia biasa, mereka seperti kementrian-pemerintah. Mereka yang biasanya memberikan keputusan." Ia kembali memandangku. "Seperti memutuskan kau harus ada disini seperti sekarang ini."

Kami terdiam beberapa lama. Sama – sama sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing – masing. Dewan mengirimiku surat. Mereka mengetahui siapa aku. Jadi, pasti mereka tau siapa keluarga asliku. Ya, benar! Mereka pasti tau. Aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mengetahui keluarga asliku! Aku merasa senang sekarang.

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Cahaya di kamar mulai redup. Suasana semakin sunyi, kami sama – sama tak ingin mengakhiri ketenangan ini. Setelah semua hal aneh yang ku alami hari ini, saat inilah yang paling baik. Tidak terganggu oleh apapun. Sepertinya Jenna tau apa yang sedang aku butuhkan sekarang ini-kedamaian.

Lalu, pintu terbanting terbuka.

* * *

What do you think Guys?

Tolong berikan review kalian... Itu sangat berarti bagiku... Jika tidak, aku tidak akan melanjutkan cerita ini...

So, Please Help Me! Give me your Review!

PF97


End file.
